


Darestuck: strip it off

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the homestucks play a game of strip truth or dare. Readers can help choose dates and truths to be played!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we go, this is MATURE
> 
>  
> 
> YOU WERE WARNED

The game was to take place at the basement of their shared dorm house. They had moved there after the game, and with a few enhancements from a certain witch that is part of their group, the basement was bigger then the rest of his house. 4 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, and a living room with a waterfall pool at one end, and a poker table at the other. No one was on the poker table, they were all sitting in bean bag chair or in the floor in a circle. Waiting for the last guest to come.

Who was it? Let's see.

John Egbert-male-single  
Rose lalonde-female-taken  
Jade Harley-female-single  
Terezi pyrope-female-taken  
Karkat vantas-male-single  
Vriska sekret-female-single  
Sollux captor-male-taken?  
Aradia medigo-female-single

 

A man enters the room. He is none other then dave strider, knight of time, wooer of alien babes, player of truth or dare. And that was exactly what he called them there to do.

He went and sat down next to Terezi pyrope, his girlfriend as of two days ago, and gave her a kiss on the neck. There were a couple of groans, mostly from karkat, and a "get a room" from vriska. They were not expecting what happened next.

"Exactly. Were in one." Dave said.  
He looked around at the people present and said " you all thought we were here to sort out our relationship problems that have been quote unquote affecting our ability to be gods." He stared at everyone and said "our benefactor says maybe if we showed a little flesh we could sort it all out."

A few people were appalled by this (cough cough karkat), some were strangely amused, and some were just chuckling or shrugging.

"He's not expecting us to just go into a full orgy is he?" John said, looking slightly flustered.

"No, and that's why the winner will get what all of you want the most, to keep your clothes on." Dave replied smoothly.

"Just spit it out already!" Karkat yelled, "what the fuck do we have to do?

"We have to play a game of strip truth or dare." Dave said, adjusted his glasses, and put his hands behind his head.


	2. T/d 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first truth is done
> 
> Please leave in the comments ideas on what truth or dare karkat should give!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.

Dave had a way with words. He could convince you into doing anything, and before we knew it, we were getting ready to go. Dave had recently explained the rules, witch were

1: you choose a person  
2: they choose truth or date  
3: you give them a question or a dare (that does not involve them taking off clothes they still have on)  
4: they either do it or strip one article of clothing.

The game was afoot. The glances were made. Dave would start.

"Karkat, truth or dare?" Dave said.

That was a great choice. Karkat was the only one that didn't want to play, but he knew he had to. Plus, he was still trying to get tz, witch dave would not let happen.

"Truth" karkat said. No one looked surprised.

"Playing it safe there aren't you" Aradia said.

"Actually, a well constructed truth can be eve worse then a dare." Rose replied.

"Give me a second I'm thinking," Dave said, "karkat, who most in this room would you like to see naked?" Dave said smoothly. He is the best at making awkward things easy. Unluckily, karkat had picked up on some of Dave's tricks.

"You, so I can laugh at how unmanly you are" karkat said after some thought. Karkat did not pull this off very well though, and before he answered he glanced between the girls playing, especially Terezi.

A few woots were given to him for his snide remark, but the game had to go on, and he said "Sollux, truth or dare?"


	3. T or D 2: sexbot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first dare happens, and yeah...

Sollux looks at Karkat with a wondering expression on his face.

He sighs, then says "dare." A few heads are nodded at this decision.

Karkat was obviously not expecting this and frowned. He tapped his finger on the floor a few times, thinking. Jade is currently in a conversation with John, they are probably guessing what he will say.

"Let me open one file on your husktop" karkat says triumphantly.

"Randomly or will you choose?" Sollux replies. He is staring at karkat like he's a idiot, witch he probably is with that dare.

"Randomly" karkat says. A few eyebrows were raised but Sollux instantly gets very angry. You can see his eyes crackling with energy behind his shades.

"HELL no!" Sollux yells "are you suicidal! I'll strip for sure!" He starts taking off his shoes while Aradia calms him down.

"Woah ok!" Karkat says "get your shit together man, how about I fucking choose if that's what you really want!" Karkat says, taken aback my sollux's reaction.

Sollux puts one hand under his head and scratches behind his ear. "Yeah sure, I guess" Sollux says, "You know enough not to kill yourself." Sollux reaches behind him and pulls out a husktop with all sorts of extensions and additions. Karkat quickly grabbs it and starts roaming through folders.

"Hmmm, ok. Why not, nah" he mumbles. John looks over his shoulder and points at one folder, witch karkat smiles when looking at it and opens it.

"Look what we have here!" He says, and shows the file to everyone. He got to the file from

>sol's husk  
>>hivetop  
>>>code  
>>>>non-lethal  
>>>>>fun and games  
>>>>>>secret  
>>>>>>>leisure  
>>>>>>>>equius commissions  
>>>>>>>>>sexbot413

Karkat opens the file and sees a few settings. Hand, mouth, and nook are the three major ones, with other drop down menus and shit like that. It looks like he put a lot of time into it. Sollux blushes and says "it's not what I lt looks like!" John and dave are laughing so hard they are on the floor.

Karkat sees a option that says (sexbot cam). He clicks on it and something so l00d shows up that we will not describe it.

"Terezi! Truth or dare!" Sollux says, grabbing the husktop and quickly changing the subject.


	4. T or D 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoes are sexually taken off.
> 
> Note to readers: don't read the summary if you don't want to be spoiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth chapters will always be short, but I will be able to make one or two a day, so you get a lot more sexbots and scourge sisters rumors.

"Truth" Terezi says. Sollux does not take this as a problem and launches straight into the question. "Were you ever, SeXuAlLy involved with the other scourge sister?"

Vriska, who until now was looking bored, is not at full attention and glares at Sollux. "Wow, you sounded exactly like gamzee for a second there!" Aradia says. "Yeah" Dave agrees.

By this time Terezi has taken off her shoes and socks, witch count as one. "Stupid move there tz," Sollux says, "I just got all I needed to know."

Vriska's death glare on Sollux gets even darker, like a stormy night with her eyes being bolts of lightning.

"Truth or dare dave :?" Terezi says. She makes a :? With her face. No one knows how she does it, but she does.


	5. 2x truth or dare RARE COMBO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW YOU ACHEIVED A SUPER RARE 2X UPDATE IN ONE CHAPTER COMBO! YOU HAVE TAKEN ALL THE LUCK FROM VRISKA, Leaving her with a 8ad 8reak

"You know I'm going to get things spicy and do a dare." Dave says, "so give me your best shot!" Dave looks so pumped up right now.

You hear rose say "fire away!" And a few chuckles and moans are heard. Karkat just falls back onto the rug and whispers "please kill me now." Jade use. Her space-y powers to make a bowl of popcorn appear, witch she shares with john, who is sitting right next to her, and Sollux, who is using his psionic powers to grab popcorn from across the circle.

"Dave, I dare you to swap shades with Sollux for the rest of the night!" Terezi yells, and then does a cackling laugh. Dave goes hell no but Sollux is a good sport and uses his psionic powers to switch shades, beacuse he knew dave would have accepted after a bit of persuasion.

"Who's the cool kid NOW strider!" Sollux says, some people start laughing, and eventually dave joins in to.

"Ok john truth or dare?" Dave says, silencing the crowd.

John ponders this for a minute and says "both." Just to see Dave's reaction. Dave looks puzzled then says "ok if you say so"

"Here's how it's going to work. John is going to say someone's name. They are safe. They will say someone's name, they are safe. This will go on until one person is left. They have to strip. If it ends up being john he has to strip two articles of clothing, ok?" Dave says. He has obviously been waiting to do this, and he got his chance.

There is obvious dislike from the crowd, but the possibility of john stripping twice gives the more voiced members of the crowd (cough cough karkat again) calmed down. John thinks for a minute about who he is going to choose, then says "sis, your safe." He is obviously implying to words jade, who looks very relived.

"Woah john I though we were bros," dave says, "I mean come on." John shrugs and it continues.

"Dave" jade says  
"Terezi"  
"Karkat"  
"Rose"  
"John"

Welp there goes the possibility of john stripping twice.

"Aradia"

Aradia thinks for a minute. She has all of the power, all of it. She could choose Sollux or vriska. I honestly think john didn't choose vriska because he wants her to strip, and he gets some luck, as Aradia chooses Sollux.

"Woooooooow guys," vriska says, taking off her shoes and socks, "I know who's my friends now."

John ignores vriska and looks at rose, "truth or dare rose?" He says.


	6. 100 view special 2X update part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I got 100 views!  
> If I can get 25 kudos or 500 views I will put a X4 update!
> 
> Anyways magic shenanigans occur.

"Well..." Rose says, "I could entertain you all with a truth from the deepest depths of my mind, but I will choose dare because it's simply more fun." There's a woot from Terezi, who says "you go girl!"

John Doesn't seem to have anything planned, so he talks in hushed tone with dave for a while. At one point he goes oooh, and walks back over to his spot on the circle. He looks over at rose and says "you can do cool magic stuff right?"

Rose rolls her eyes and replies "no, my strife specibus is wand kind for no reason. I stab people with them,"

John looks pretty smug and says, "then turn yourself into a boy until next time you are given a truth or dare." He makes two finger guns, shoots them, blows off the smoking barrels and says "let's see how magic works for you now!"

Everyone, including karkat but excluding rose, is either laughing at the dare or johns stupidity. Rose however whispers into johns ear "I thought there was no homo with you john." Then takes off her shoes and socks. John furls hi eyebrows and rose looks around for a person to choose. Thinking of who she could easily have strip, she chooses vriska.

"Truth or dare?" Rose says.


	7. 100 view X2 update part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is part 2
> 
> Again, 25 kudos or 500 views for a X4 update. Also with 100 kudos (unlikely) there will be a super rare secret thing, and a X8 update! 88888888
> 
> In this episode of homestuck t or d:  
> A dare is given  
> A sitting is mandatory  
> A bathroom is locked  
> 2 articles of clothing are removed  
> Vriskas breasts are examined.

Vriska instantly says "dare" and gets into a staring contest with rose.

It's a battle of light, the seer or the thief. The one who say on the sidelines, or the one who doomed them then saved them. It was all for nothing, of course. They were all just cogs in a greater machine, turning until they were rusted and had to be replaced.

Rose concedes the staring contest by looking at karkat and saying, " I dare you to sit on karkats lap for 4 turns!" Vriska just shrugs, but karkat is quite angry, stands up, says HELL NO, and walks over to the bathroom where he closes the door and locks it. Vriska sighs, and asks "does this mean I have to strip?"

Dave thinks for a minute, and Sollux intervenes and says "you both should." Aradia and jade agree, while john disagrees. Vriska however, is fine with this and takes off her shirt, exposing a black bra with a spiderweb design in blue over it. She's not what you would call "busty", but it's just the right size, where you could hold it in your hands. But unfortunately, if anyone tried to hold her boobs, they would be without arms before they could say, "omgwhythehelldidyoujustfallonme"

Jade uses her space-y powers to bring karkat back into the room, an her and Terezi grab his shoes and socks and take them off. Karkat shows no objections and dave says "wait, why does karkat get the sexy shoe removal?"

Everyone just rolls their eyes.

Vriska looks at karkat an with a twinkle in her eye asks "your ruining my chances of wining, so truth or dare? :::;)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what to do for this one so comments are greatly appreciated!


	8. Karkat take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone. Another update tomorrow, then I will be gone for a week. A super update once I get back.
> 
> Still looking for 25 kudos!

Karkat looks at Terezi, then at vriska, then at Terezi. He says "dare" then curses once vriska does a huge grin. She stands up, points towards the bathroom, and says "if your so keen on hiding yourself in there, why don't you give Terezi a lap dance in there!" Vriska replies.

There are a few more grins, especially with Terezi. Karkat is trying to back out but Terezi grabs him by the wrist and drags him into the bathroom. "Awww we don't get to see a awkward karkat!" Jade says, then perks up. "Wait I have space-y powers!" She yells, then creates a one way window into the bathroom.

Some fumbling can be heard, and talking. Karkat is actually doing a lapdance, and is not sucking at it at all. Terezi is looking very amused, and karkat frowns. "This didn't work out before." He said. "Don't expect it to work again."

Terezi also frowns and says "I know, you can have jade all to yourself. You just need the confidence first!" Karkat blushes, witch makes jade blush even more. Speechless, she turns off the window and sits down.

"We shouldn't be disrespecting their privacy" jade says. A few confirmations are murmured but dave points out "were going to be seeing a lot worse of us soon, nothing can avoid that." Made frowns and Terezi bursts out of the bathroom, looking satisfied.

"Truth or dare rose." Says karkat as he walks out of the bathroom. He has a air of confidence about him, as if nothing can stop him. Terezi must have really smacked him into shape with his relationship problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GA you got close but did not hit the bullseye.


	9. We're back baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 dares...  
> A new rule...  
> Three periods...  
> And we are back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being gone so long, here's some good stuff to make up for it. What should be written on the next card?

Rose is slightly amused by karkats request.

"Oh, me again? I am surely the lucky one today," she says coyly, "how about a truth?"

Karkat looks around at the other people in the room. It takes him a while to respond, and while he is waiting it is like you can actually hear the cogs turning in his head. When he finally does answer it is one of the worst questions possible for someone who was on the asteroid with rose and kanaya. "Did you and kanaya ever do the oldest business?" He asked. There was a groan from dave and a snicker from Terezi. Aradia and Sollux have knowing looks, but john is just puzzled.

Rose rolls her eyes. "You saw us walking naked down that hall. What do you think happened next?"

Oh.

Ok.

"Truth or dare-" rose starts to say, but dave stops her. "We need to speed things a little up here." Dave says, "at this rate it will be another 10 chapters before another person has their shirt off." 

"Wait what!" Karkat yells, "chapters?" 

"Yes karkat, but here is what we need to do." Dave replies,making it obvious that he not going to give karkat a answer, "here's the new thing."

NOTE ROUND!!!!!!

The next 8 rounds will be note rounds. Every player will write a dare involving one or more people on a sheet of paper. The dare cannot include specific people. When you are called, you choose one out of a hat randomly. If one or more people decide not to do it they have to strip.

"Uhhhh ok?" Jade says, scribbling down on a piece of paper that was handed to her. She uses her space-y powers to get a hat, then everyone tosses their dares into it. "Who were you going to dare rose?" Dave asks.

"Sollux" rose says. Jade hands the hat to Sollux who reads it, then looks to his left (where vriska is seated). "Looks like we're stripping!" He says, then uses his psiionic powers to throw the paper into a trash bin in the corner of the room.

"Wait what?" Vriska says, "again!" She is looking quite pissed off now.

"Two bad there is no way in hell I'm doing that." Sollux answers, and takes off his socks and shoes. Vriska thinks for a minute, then takes off her bra, leaving her pants on.

HOLY MOTHER OF GOG

troll boobs are perfectly normal. Vriska does not hide the fact that she has just shown her friends her breasts. Not like john is trying to hide the fact he is getting a erection. Vriska a boobs are grey, like the rest of her, but the nipples are the same color of we blood. Rose is looking slightly amused, but that is beacuse she imagined one of them having 8 nipples. So disappointing.

"Dare or dare dave?" Sollux asks, then snickers, knowing whatever will come will not be good.


	10. what is this madness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a thing I have come back to.
> 
> WE ARE SO CLOSE TO MY GOAL OF 500 VIEWS OR 25 KUDOS!!!
> 
> In this chapter: I should probably stop giving away the plot in the summaries...

THE SEATING ARRANGEMENT.  
starting from the person closest to the door, moving clockwise.  
Dave  
Jade  
Sollux (sitting closest to couch)  
Aradia  
Vriska  
Rose (sitting closest to bathroom)  
John  
Karkat  
Terezi

"I think I will take dare!" Dave says. Sollux uses his psiionic powers to grab the hat and move it from the center of the circle towards Dave. He grabs one out of the hat and reads it aloud.

"FIVE MINUTES IN FUCKING HEAVEN WITH ANYONE YOU WANT I REALLY DON'T GIVE A SHIT" it reads.

"I wonder who wrote this?" Dave says. Nobody gets his joke as they cannot see the paper. "I choose John" he continues. This joke people actually get. "But seriously Terezi." There is a woot woot from Sollux and a you go girl from Aradia. Terezi gets up all cool and calculating, grabs Dave's hand and takes him to the bathroom.

The bathroom is only a half bath, because it has no actual bath. Dave sits on the toilet and puckers his lips, whispering "I know you can't resist these 3-D glasses babe." Terezi chuckles and then gets a look that only happens when she is interrogating one of her plushies.

"Why does the benefactor REALLY want it's to strip?" She says

Dave sighs, and the normal bemused grin leaves his face. "Hell if I know, all he told me was get stripping. It's probably just a sick joke." He replies.

"This guy really pisses me off you know? He walks in, kills Kanaya, then uses our powers for strange missions." Terezi says. "What happens when he realizes Karkat never God Tiered?"

Dave thinks about this, then grabs Terezi. He holds her tight, more like she is his security blanket then a lover.

And that is exactly when Terezi needed.

 

They walk out of the bathroom with Dave's hair rumpled, and their shades switched. Which means Terezi is wearing Sollux's shades. Sollux is surprisingly fine with this.

"Aradia pick a dare!" Dave says.


	11. 25 500 4X UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We made both 500 views and 25 kudos at the same time!  
> Next goal is 1000 views for a extra bonus round where someone will automatically lose the game...

Aradia wastes no time with grabbing a slip of paper. She reads it and says, "this could not be any more unfair"

"What?" Dave asks, Aradia sighs and reads it aloud. "Panty raid! You and a opponent must be the first person to steal a piece of underwear from someone's room. If you are caught you have to strip twice!"

"How is that unfair?" Rose asks. "I suck at being quiet." Aradia answers. "But weren't you a ghost for-" rose starts, but is then interrupted by John. "Let's just get going. Who will be your opponent Aradia?"

The room becomes tense. Aradia ponders who she will choose and replies, "well if you want to be getting things moving..." Dave laughs and John mutters a swear under his breath.

"Who shall you Rob >:?" Terezi asks, and no one has any answers. "My kid mother could work?" Rose says. A few people laugh and John says, "when you put it that way it sounds messed up!"

Jade and Karkat have been very quiet recently, but say in half unison, "3... 2... 1..." before both mumbling a sorry and jade yelling "go!!!". John gets up first and runs out the door but Aradia soon follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: what will happen on the great panty raid? 4X update coming soon after that!


	12. THE PANTY RAID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the 4X chapter!
> 
> 100 views in one day thank you so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in the perspective of John

I got up quite quickly, determined to get roxy's panties first.

Wow that sounds perverted...

I push open the door of the room we were in, which happens to be the furnished basement of our new house\dorm thing. The door lead to a small staircase, taking me up to the kitchen. A small dining table was of to one side, with Jake and the alpha-feferi girl. I'm notoriously bad with names. Was it mekan? Well it doesn't really matter because I run past both of them, bolting into the living room with Aradia closing in on me.

She did end up catching up, shoving me off to the side. I land on the couch...  
And on a napping Jane.

"Oh no I'm so sorry!" I say as Jane awakens with a poisoned look on her face. She looks at me, then at the fleeing Aradia, then at me again, and says "you have a bit of catching up to do."

I take her words of advice and jump up from the couch, running to the upstairs staircase door. I reach for it and find that it's been locked. This leaves me puzzled, weighing my options. Then, in a flash of brilliance, the most obvious answer dawn's on me.

I can fly.

I run out the front door (conveniently not locked) and start flying up. The building is 3 srories tall, draped against a London backdrop. Which is called Camelot here. Whatever, the new universe is confusing enough without the name changes.

I soon see the flaw in my plan when I remember that Windows are a thing. I go up to the one that should be Roxy's, expecting to find a empty room and a closed window. Instead I find Roxy in the room, typing away at her laptop. I knock on the window.

Roxy looks up and comes to open it. "What's up John?" She says. I once again forget to think before I say and say, "I need your panties!"

She grins and chuckles, saying "while I've never been one to deny-" but being interrupted by johns bad case of the nopes.

 

"Panty raid dare" is all he says, and he goes to lock the door to stop Aradia from entering. When he turns around, Roxy has a her pants off. She is wearing black lingerie, and for the first time, John notices how drunk she is.

 

"If you want them you have to come and get them!" Roxy says, then falls over and spread her legs in a very bad attempt to act sexually.

 

John then promptly decides that Roxy really needs to detox, grabs the various bottles of alcohol in her room, and gets the full out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One comment will become Canon for the 4X update. Have it be about whatever you want! The crazier the better.


End file.
